


Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol Move in Together

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set in MarvelMaster616 and I's series Peace in Our Time. Logan and Carol have been together for a full month. They've had sex. They've shared their inner demons with one another. What happens when they move in together for the first time, and celebrate in a special way?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Logan, Wolverine/Captain Marvel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol Move in Together

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I am back with another special, sexy cut scene from MarvelMaster616 and I's Peace in Our Time! This takes place before issue 1, to a time where Logan Howlett and Carol Danvers were a couple. They've officially been dating for one month, and have decided to move in together. They celebrate moving in with a special moment. 
> 
> WARNING: this story contains graphic sexual content. If you aren't of age to view it, don't read it. You've been warned. 
> 
> Also, I own none of these characters. They are all property of Disney, FOX, and Marvel. 
> 
> However, I appreciate feedback of any kind, so be sure to REVIEW and view the main story of Peace in Our Time on Fanfiction.net! Excelsior! 
> 
> DC-MarvelGirl 1997

**Peace in Our Time: Logan and Carol Move in Together (takes place before issue 1)**

To say the relationship of Logan Howlett and Carol Danvers was moving at a fast pace would be an understatement. Within a month of dating, they were taking a giant leap in their relationship. It didn’t surprise their Alpha Flight teammates much. After all, Logan and Carol  _ did  _ have sex with each other just after their fourth date. 

However, everyone now knew how serious this relationship was. What was a relationship blossoming out of pure convenience turned into passion. Passion wasn’t a problem between Logan and Carol. Put the two together alone in a room with alcohol, and they easily became the horniest couple. The pair couldn’t seem to get through a day without having sex at least twice. Moving in together just made perfect sense. Neither one of them ever imagined it would come to this, though. 

They both had very little to no luck with love. Logan was a drunk, angry, grizzled man with an attitude problem and no memory of his past thanks to Weapon X. Carol had a cynical outlook ever since she was experimented on by Skrulls. While Logan could find any woman he wanted with no problem, Carol had no luck with men. She tended to have an attitude problem herself, pushing certain individuals away. But for some reason, Logan and Carol became attracted to one another. That attraction led to a relationship that was moving quickly. Logan remembered Carol’s words to him when they began dating. 

_ “Try to keep up, Howlett.” _

And Logan had  _ no  _ problems keeping up. He was a man who was assertive. He made it clear when he wanted pleasure from her. He also knew when Carol wanted pleasure, especially the sexual kind. 

Now, they were living together. It was the most normal thing Logan ever experienced. As far as he knew, he’d been a monster his whole life. Carol managed to make him feel human, if that made sense to anyone. 

For most of the day, Carol and Logan had busied themselves with their duties at Alpha Flight. Now, their duties for the day were over. They were sitting on their sofa, sharing bottles of Logan’s favorite Canadian beer. After a day of work, they were more than looking forward to some relaxation. Of course, with Carol and Logan, “relaxation” took on a different meaning. 

“What a day, right?” asked Carol as she leaned back against the sofa. 

It helped that she was dressed in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Her clothes were loose and comfortable, which was perfectly appropriate for what Logan had in mind. Given they’d just finished moving into their cabin that night, they were both exhausted. All that was left to do was paint the walls and get their clothes and personal items out of boxes. Carol’s cat, Chewy, hopped up onto the sofa, purring. 

“Agreed,” Logan said, finishing off the last of his beer. “In our line of work, and the shit we face, we can never get enough stress relief.” 

Carol sighed, content as she leaned against his chest. She pressed the lightest kiss against his lips, setting her bottle of beer down. Both were a little tipsy, especially since they had three bottles of beer each. However, as Carol kissed Logan, Logan kissed her back with an assertiveness that Carol associated with sexual desire. She remembered their fourth date, and how they gave themselves to one another in a bathroom stall. She smiled at the memory as she slipped her tongue into Logan’s mouth, breathing deeply through her nose. When they broke from the kiss, she said what they were both thinking.

“Logan,” she murmured. “You know? I . . . I’d never thought I’d be living with someone, having something so intimate. If you told me years ago I would have this, I don’t know what I’d say.”

“Me neither. I’m a fucked up monster with no memory and a drinking problem. Yet somehow, you put up with me,” Logan replied, kissing her before moving down to kiss her jaw. 

“You’re not a monster,” whispered Carol, feeling Logan kissing her jawline. “If you were, you wouldn’t be as good to me as you are.” 

Feeling the stubble of Logan’s shaven face never failed to be intoxicating for Carol. Her arms moved to wrap around Logan’s neck as she placed her legs in his lap. 

“What do you say about  _ celebrating  _ tonight?” asked Carol. 

“What do you have in mind?” Logan already knew though. He grinned at her wolfishly.

“Do you even  _ have  _ to ask?” Carol smirked at him, her blue eyes narrowing boldly. “Let’s do it. Remind me  _ why  _ I chose to move in with you, Logan Howlett!”

“I will.” Logan attacked Carol’s lips with a deep kiss, his tongue plunging it’s way into her mouth as he picked Carol up and into his arms. Carol responded by grabbing his hair in her hands, forcing his head even closer to hers as she kissed him even deeper. They moaned through it as Logan carried her to the bed. After all, Logan had a girlfriend to satisfy, and he was determined to make sure she was satisfied. 

Depositing Carol on the bed, he leaned over her womanly form, feeling her up over her shirt. He leaned down, kissing her hard and deep as Carol’s legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands began fumbling to try removing Logan’s tank top, which he was wearing with jeans and a belt. However, Logan was also trying to remove her own shirt, his hands working to pull it over her head. As soon as the shirt was off, he noticed something.

“No bra?” he asked her. 

“I thought ahead,” Carol laughed as Logan started to massage her breasts, evoking moans of bliss from her. His masculine, strong hands kneaded her titties, causing them to grow hard around the nipple area. 

“I’m glad you thought ahead, darlin’. You’ve always been fast,” Logan told her, continuing to tease her breasts as Carol worked at his shirt. His hands then moved down to her sweatpants, yanking them down to reveal lacy, thong panties. He rubbed Carol’s legs before moving his hands down to rub over her pussy, which was covered by her G-string. 

“ _ Fuck  _ Logan!” cried Carol. “Get your Goddamn shirt off already!” 

She slammed her hands against his chest, trying to remove the tank top. Logan stopped stroking her covered vagina, allowing her to remove the shirt and toss it on the floor, where her clothes were. Now, they were half naked, kissing and touching each other. Carol stroked Logan’s chest, abs, his muscled arms . . . everything. Logan leaned his head down and shoved his face in between Carol’s breasts as he grasped them with both hands, rubbing them playfully. It evoked a purr of pleasure from his lover as her legs moved to wrap around his waist. Logan’s hands moved from her titties, to her thong underwear. He slipped his hands underneath them and cupped her ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing her butt before yanking the panties down. It caused Carol to gasp as she felt her pussy being free. She removed her legs from his waist to take her panties off and form them into a large V, which allowed for Logan to travel down to start orally teasing her.

Logan’s tongue found its way into her clitoris, evoked a gasp and moan from Carol as she leaned back against the sheets of the bed. She placed her feet down on the bed and lifted her hips, allowing Logan to pleasure her. His tongue sucked at her pussy, wetting it erotically. Closing her eyes, she relished in the feeling of Logan licking her inner folds, finding her G-spot. He knew her body well enough to know all her sensitive spots. He knew what made her tick. His hands moved to her hips, rubbing up her sides until he reached her breasts again. This once again evoked a pleasurable pur from Carol as she began thrusting her hips up and down to help get her vagina nice and moist. 

However, as Logan continued to moisten Carol’s inner folds, his jeans began to feel tight as he pulled out of her. At this point, Carol’s vagina was wet with excitement and she was glancing up at him, smiling knowingly. He began fumbling to get his jeans off, but Carol helped him by unbuttoning them and yanking them down fiercely. Next, she went for his boxers, pulling them down as well. Logan shrugged out of his jeans as he leaned over Carol’s naked, womanly body. 

“Yer rather assertive tonight,” he whispered. 

“Mmmmh, yes I am,” Carol purred. “Now, let’s make love tonight, Wolverine! Fuck me!” 

Logan grinned down at her, pouncing like a wolf. Carol further spread her legs out. As Logan thrust his penis into her vagina, her legs wrapped over his waist to further encourage him. As soon as his dick entered her pussy, Carol let out a loud cry of euphoria. 

“Oh . . .  _ Oh Logan! _ ” she gasped. “You’re . . . You’re so tight!” 

“Pussy . . . so tight!” Logan grunted, thrusting himself in and out of Carol. Together, the two moaned harmoniously as Carol’s feet dug into Logan’s lower back. He swallowed her cries with a deep kiss, shoving his tongue deep in her mouth. Their bodies gyrated at a steady pace, their naked bodies colliding against one another. Carol’s hands moved to Logan’s perfect ass, her nails lightly scratching at his skin. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest as she playfully rubbed them against Logan’s chest, which evoked a moan from her lover. Logan meanwhile was running his fingers through her hair, roughly messing it. After having had sex with Logan a few times, Carol knew he loved to play rough. He loved to be assertive and satisfy her sexual fantasies. His feet dug deep into the mattress of the bed as they felt a familiar sensation running through their bodies. 

_ “Oh . . . Oh  _ fuck! Logan!” cried Carol once Logan stopped kissing her. “I . . . I’m so . . .  _ Goddamn  _ . . . close!” 

“Fuck!” Logan cursed, continuing to thrust until finally, he was deep inside Carol’s wet pussy as they finally reached their orgasm. As this happened, Carol and Logan were moaning, gasping blissfully. They rolled over on the bed so that Carol was on top of Logan, and she pushed herself away as she pulled her vagina out of Logan’s erect penis. They then changed positions, to where Carol was laying on her side and Logan was laying to align his mouth with her vagina. Carol was at the base of Logan’s dick and she thrust her mouth around it, sucking it hard. Logan then began sucking her pussy again. 

Moans of sensual bliss escaped the pair as they sucked on one another’s private parts. Carol ate at Logan’s hardened dick, her mouth salivating in pleasure. They bucked their hips back and forth on the bed, further teasing one another before they finally pulled away. Carol rolled over onto all-fours, and Logan positioned himself behind her. He slapped her butt. 

“Ready fer round two, darlin’?” 

“Fuck yeah!” Carol cried. “You  _ know  _ I can take more! Bring the pain!” 

Logan grinned, licking his lips before rising onto his knees. He grasped Carol’s hips in his hands before he thrust his penis into her pussy from behind. This gesture evoked a gasp of sensual euphoria from his lover as she began moving her hips backward and forward to the rhythm of Logan thrusting himself in and out of her. Her body was beginning to soak in sweat as Logan’s hands moved to clutch her tits, massaging them with strong hands. 

“Fuck Logan!” Carol gasped. “ _ Shit!  _ You’re so  _ fucking _ good! Keep it up!” 

Logan was too busy moaning to reply as he kissed her on her back, rubbing her breasts with powerful hands as he thrust into her butt. He reached one hand down to touch Carol’s clit, further teasing it as he listened to her lustful moans. Carol’s eyes closed in bliss as she embraced the sensation, touching her own breast with her fingers. Her feet dug deeply into the bed as Logan gave her one more powerful thrust. Before she knew it, she was feeling a powerful sensation of an orgasm hitting her. 

_ “FUCK LOGAN!”  _ she cried.  _ “I-I’M GONNA . . . GOD I’M CLOSE!”  _

“So close!” Logan panted as he thrust in and out, until finally, he entered Carol fully. Once inside her pussy, both he and Carol were in sexual pleasure once more, coming together as their hips bucked back and forth. Feeling Logan’s dick deep inside her vagina was a sensation Carol could never get over. It brought her such pleasure every time. The bliss continued until the orgasm passed, and Logan pulled himself out of Carol. 

But Carol hadn’t had enough yet. She wasn’t done. Now was her time to give Logan pleasure and take control. She knew it turned Logan on whenever she acted assertive. She was always assertive during sex. She knew most men loved that about her. It was Logan’s favorite thing about her. She never failed to bring him sexual satisfaction after a long hard day. However, alcohol always helped. Since she and Logan had plenty to drink, she was ready. 

“We’re not done yet, lover!” Carol purred as she shoved Logan back against the pillows. “Now, get nice and comfy. I’m gonna ride your dick so hard, until you cum!” 

Logan grinned up at her like a hungry bear. He loved feeling Carol push him down using her intense strength. 

“Bring it, darlin’,” he told her. 

“Buckle up, baby.” Carol lowered herself down to begin sucking at Logan’s penis once more. As she did this, Logan lifted his hips off the bed as she went in deeper, sucking harder. Her tongue licked at Logan’s dick, further hardening it.

Logan started bucking his hips up and down as she did this, further pleasuring him. As Carol ate his dick, she rubbed her hands against his chest to further tease him. Logan’s hands moved to cup her breasts, squeezing them. This evoked a moan from Carol as she continued to lick his penis. This erotic gesture caused her pussy to grow wet once more as she pulled her mouth away from Logan’s penis. She rose to her knees to position herself over Logan’s hardened cock. 

“Ready lover?” she purred. 

“Just do it, Danvers! DO IT!” Logan roared at her, clutching his hands to the sheets. 

With a grin on her face, Carol thrust her pussy into Logan’s cock. She placed her hands onto his shoulders to begin riding his dick. She thrust herself in and out, gyrating her hips at a steady pace. Logan’s hands moved to clutch her tits, rubbing them as Carol rode his cock. She slapped her hands hard against his shoulders as she thrust in and out. Before she knew it, Logan was at his climax. 

“FUCK DANVERS!” shouted Logan, closing his eyes as he felt her wet pussy slapping into his dick.

“Oh . . .  _ OHHHHHHH  _ Logan!” cried Carol, continuing to thrust until finally, she was deep inside his cock. Once she was inside, she leaned down her breasts fell on top of Logan’s bare chest. Logan pulled her in even closer as his hairy legs wrapped around her waist. 

The two lovers embraced the sexual sensation as they rolled around on the bed, moaning and gasping sensually. Carol rubbed her body up against Logan’s, their naked flesh colliding as they basked in their lustful desire. Carol was determined to give Logan as much pleasure as he did her. She knew this was the moment he’d been waiting for as her pussy went in even deeper, evoking another blissful moan from her lover. Their hips moved at a steady pace as Carol licked Logan’s bare chest. Logan moved his head down to lick her breasts, sucking on the nipples. 

Finally, after about five minutes, Carol pulled out of Logan and flipped him over on the bed, so he was lying on his stomach. 

“One more surprise,” she purred. “All fours, now.” 

Logan did as he was commanded. Carol got on her knees and proceeded to thrust her pussy into Logan’s ass, fucking him from behind. It caused Logan to gasp in pleasure as his eyes closed. Carol moved her hips expertly, thrusting until Logan reached another climax. 

“Fuck . . .  _ fuck  _ Danvers!” groaned Logan as she took him from behind. Feeling her deep inside his cock, Carol entered him fully, her arms moving to wrap around his chest as she made him go into cat and cow, which made it easier for her to thrust into him.

That was the last surprise that she had for him. 

Once they were finished, Logan collapsed onto the bed and Carol threw herself down beside him. She snuggled her naked flesh against his as her leg moved to wrap over his waist. 

“Welcome home,” she purred to him, rubbing her hand down his arm. 

“That was quite the house warming, darlin’,” Logan told her. 

“Well, it felt appropriate, given we  _ are  _ living together,” Carol said. “Besides, I wanted it to be special.” 

“It was.” Logan captured her lips into an intoxicating kiss. For two tortured souls, they were quite the pair. They knew now they had no regrets about getting together, let alone moving in together. 


End file.
